Bowhunting arrow tips have been in use for years. Typically, bowhunting arrow tips are comprised of broadheads like the Vortex 100-125, Rocky Mountain Snyper, Sonoran 100-125, NAP Spiffire 100-125, Rockets Steelheads 100-125, Wasps Jackhammer 100-125, Game Tracker Silvertip 100, and Ironheads Expandables.
The main problem with conventional bowhunting arrow tips is the amount of penetration is insufficient to allow these broadheads to penetrate below-the-surface hard objects (such as hunted animal's ribs and shoulder blades). The resultant poor penetration creats a high probability for deflection, a high probability for catapulting and needlessly wounding game that cannot be recovered by the hunter. Another problem with bowhunting arrow tips designed to open on impact is the high level of deflection due to ineffectiveness of the blade actuation. Unless the shot is perpendicular to the target, this open, or cut-on-contact design flaw allows the broadhead's tip and/or blades to divert or steer the arrow off its course, wasting the kinetic energy that should be used for penetration. Another problem with conventional bowhunting arrow tips are in all other broadhead designs to date, very high levels of wedge exist when the blades are actuated to deploy. This occurs because whatever hole or cavity the tip created on impact is now too small for the rest of the body and/or blades to pass through without wedging. Even with perfect conditions and shot placement, the design flaws consume considerable amounts of the arrow's kinetic energy as frictional heat before some or any penetration occurs. This results in inhumane kills or permanent wounding of game that cannot be recovered by the hunter.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a bow-hunting broadhead that has the ability to penetrate bone and soft tissue deeply and without wedging in the hole created by the tip.
In these respects, the anti-wedging broadhead according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing, provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a bow-hunting broadhead that has the ability to penetrate bone and soft tissue deeply and without wedging in the hole created by the tip while conserving the highest possible amount of kinetic energy.